narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tran Kirioa
Tran Kirioa '(''Kirioa Tran; Literally meaning ''"Form of Thunder" '') is a back character in the roleplay The Ones. Background Born originally in Kumogakure, Tran was the son of two shinobi of the Kekkei Genkai Kuuyu Baio. During the rule of the great "General Koza", the boy's parents sent him to the Land of Fire in hopes of surviving, with a letter that told the Seventh Hokage of who he is, and who he was going to be. Years earlier, Tran's parents had discovered the he was fated to be the "Bird Shaman", in which he would become a great summoner of birds. This excited the Hokage to a great extent, and thus kept Tran in protective custody until five years later. Sadly, the Seventh Hokage passed just before Tran was released, and the Eigth Hokage was chosen. An evil and malicious mind, the Hokage began intensive and brutal training on the shinobi. Luckily, Tran's training was not completed until after the Great War, otherwise the Hokage would have most likely employed his skills in Transformation to secret assignments. Unfortunately though, Tran was forced to leave to the Land of Batso, the land of the samurai, in turn angering Kyosuke and making him desert Konoha. This was not the only reason however for his leaving. It was soon discovered that Tran left just after the death of his brother, Doji, and wanted to get away from the sadness that would soon overwhelm him. At the age of 17, Tran returned to Konoha from a three-year journey and mission in the Land of Batso. Learning that Kyosuke hadn't returned, his mind grew with sickness and depression. However, four months later, one particular Genin entered into Tran's life: Shogun Akira. Training the boy to a great extent, Tran had made the Art of Summoning possible for a boy so young. Personality Cheerful, wise, and sage-like, Tran is one of the best to talk to whenever one is at a loss at what to do. The only occasions in which Tran is angry or made are during battle or if someone or something threatens the relationship with his family. The Arcs Beginning Arc First appearing in Part I, Tran stopped Shogun from killing a Chunin with a Chidori. He then allowed him to accompany Yuuki Tamura and Rein Battosai to the Sand Village. His presence in the series drops considerably until the introduction of Umeha Hyuuga, whom was Tran's old friend and teammate. Paramour Arc Shortly after reuniting with Umeha, an unknown Sound assailant attacked the Ninja Academy, igniting it into flames. Though with the two shinobis efforts, they saved the Academy and the students inside. Afterward, Umeha was suddenly stricken with The Red Mouth disease. Tran quickly took her back to the hospital, only to find out that she had the disease since birth. He vowed to find the best medical nin in the country, so he summoned the Lord of Avians, Kaze, to find the nin. Tran returned with Rei, whom effectively treated Umeha's sickness. Tran finally told Umeha of his love for her, forgetting about their problems concerning Kyosuke. Desertion Arc The first appearance of Tran in the arc was during the battle in the Valley of the End, where he fights a hidden Shogun disguised as Toukashi. Later in the battle, Tran is hit with Shogun's Chidori: Black Lightning. Incidentally, since he was the Bird Shaman, the Chidori's Lighting properties effected him thrice as much. Umeha quickly retreated from the battle with her husband in tow. Soon after, Tran was found to have a mortal wound: his heart. The attack tore off the skin and burned over half of his barely-beating organ. A third degree burn covered his blackened ribs and darkened his heart. Many medical-nin predicted that he might never act as a shinobi again. For several days, Tran was "detained" in the EICU Unit until he regained a fraction of his strength. The Ones Arc Just before being released from the EICU, Go-Rudan Kitai member Sasuun Masodo confronted and threatened Tran, saying that Shogun now belongs to the Mist. Umeha quickly gave chase, followed by Tran and Umeha's pupil, Dairiku. The deadly battle of cat and mouse ensued until Sasuun captured Umeha in Sankyugan, a doujutsu of the monk clan. Tran instinctively intervened, and thus was caught inside Sasuun's "world". Sasuun gave the shinobi a choice: death, coma, or losing his eye-sight and replacing his Kekkei Genkai with his own. Tran picked, and consequently lost his valuable eyesight. Umeha lost her temper and and retaliated by mortally poisoning her enemy. Tran was uplifted by the news that Umeha was pregnant with a child, and that he discovered that Kyosuke, his old friend, had returned, but changed. Finding out that Kyosuke had joined Otogakure, Tran was disappointed, but said no more on the matter. Part I: Chapter II '''Return Arc Months following Tran's blindness and Umeha's pregnancy, Tran married Umeha and trained his senses. He was now able to "see" chakra outlines and predict the movements of various people and objects. Returning from his home village with Umeha and Dariku, he sensed that Umeha was about to give birth. His prediction sharply accurate, Umeha went into labor a few days later, though the medical-nin informed them it would be a couple more weeks. It was clearly a long and painful pregnancy, even with Kyosuke's help; because he was Naruto Uzumaki's apprentice, Tran had watched his wife's (Hinata Hyuuga) pregnancy, and thus delivered his child successfully, soon naming her Saya Kirioa. He had helped more by regaining his eye sight, an ability thought to be impossible by the Masodo tribe. He delivered his child successfully, holding her in his arms as he saw that she started to convulse, the same as his friend Kyosuke was doing. He then realized, in happiness, that she had inherited his Kekkei Genkai, as well as his ancestry. Two small white horns were on her forehead, signifying that she was quarter-Lightning Oni, an olden Demon race that could change their forms to anything they wished. He was obviously ecstatic about this, though he wished that his child had his mother's eyes. He stayed solemn for several moments before reaching above his head and pulling away none other than the metallic feather placed in his hair. His words were "The alloic feather has hidden my features for far too long, now give it to my child, Kirioa Saya." '''Almost at once, two silver horns materialized on the corners of his forehead, not much longer than Saya's at the time. During the short time that Umeha and Kyosuke had gone to lunch, he began to grow worried as he thought it inevitable that they would fight... literally. '''Saya Retrieval Arc During the quiet night in Konoha, Tran's daughter had vanished from his grasp while sleeping, all due to Himeko Suzumiya. He barely had a part in this, getting her back or otherwise. After the helpless battle that ensued, the group (including Kyosuke and Dairiku) traveled to Kumogakure in order to repair Ume's face, and thus her psyche. Tran grew extremely stoic, soon becoming a mirror-image of Kyosuke's personality; somewhat cold and uncaring , because, in his mind, Umeha truly loved Kyosuke. During Umeha's resting period, the two shinobi talked of their past, revealing many things about themselves in the process. Kyosuke had chosen to leave so he'll "get stronger without Konoha's help", while Tran had left because of a mission in the faraway Land of Batso. Once Umeha awakened, Tran and Kyosuke practically tackled her with the question of "Do you either love Tran or Kyosuke?". After much "bluffing" and "lying", Umeha had decided: Tran. But Kyosuke wasn't exactly around to experience the truth, though his Deva had relayed the information to him. Soon after, Tran vanished for a short time, though returned in time to help Kyosuke in the fight against Orochimaru, who turned out to be false. Invasion Arc Truly realizing his eyesight had returned, Tran quickly took advantage and spent time with his family, and watched on the sidelines as Umeha trained Dairiku and Kyosuke led his old student Shogun and his new friend Unbreakable. Though not everything went perfectly. The young, almost weak-looking shinobi of the Snow turned out to be, surprisingly, Asibou Kaosu, or the Black Death. Watching Kai fight this incredibly skilled fighter, it all erupted into chaos as Noai Uchiha appeared, using the guise of the Tsuchikage to invade the village. Tran quickly leaped into action, giving Saya to Dairiku and giving chase. To his great shock, Tran discovered that his older brother, Doji Kirioa, was alive. Being plunged into a fierce battle, his older brother showed superior fighting skills and knew that Noai reveled in sibling rivalry. Doji noticed Tran's weakness in his chest, and attacked his rib-cage. He was felled easily, until his brother suggested to his master for the final kill. Accepting, Noai then disabled Tran's right eye, and was about to finish him, but Tran revealed a long-hidden technique: Wind Release: Shaman Mode. With his new set of techniques, Tran was able to fend for himself against the last Sharingan warrior. But it didn't last, as it turned out that Noai was not effected by both the Shaman Mode and Sankyugan. The end result was a slow, painful death with a strike through his already-injured heart, staring at the place where his wife and child were supposed to be as he bled out on the roof. 'Hideobannin Arc' Tran was supposed to rest in peace, but Noai couldn’t allow that. Shortly after, Tran’s brother semi-revived him with Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, and had him fight Kyosuke for a short time. Tran, still having a fraction of his own mind left, told Kyosuke to put him down once and for all, but it was not to be. After the battle occurred, a dangerous Thunder Oni appeared in the Land of Fire, wanting to find someone important. It had turned out that after seeing Umeha, he reverted back to the appearance of Tran, who turned out to be the demon that had lived inside the shinobi’s body. When Kyosuke arrived in search of them, Umeha attempted to kill him, still believing that Kyosuke had betrayed the village when Noai and Raven attacked Konoha. However, she allowed him to explain himself, and approached the Oni, presenting the Dragon's Fang. Immediately the Oni activated the memories that were locked inside the blade, and watched as Tran had made a special message for Umeha, suspecting that she would blame Kyosuke for what happened. After calling his death a "gift", he replayed his last memories and told Kyosuke to protect them one last time, and told Umeha that he would always love her. Now that Umeha was convinced, she joined Kyosuke in his quest to take down the Uchiha. 'Truth and Closure / Dead Shinobi Arc' Tran did not stay dead. For a second time, Doji totally revived his body, but only kept the malevolent feelings towards his friends. Now full of anger and rage, Tran transformed into a semi-demon, allowing his genetic Oni traits to take over. Now with unbelievable power, he attacked Kyosuke and Umeha, blaming them for everything that has happened to him since Kyosuke deserted Konoha long ago. He quickly suppressed his friend’s every jutsu, even to the point of being able to reverse Shinra Tensei. The battle was intervened by Umeha, whom slashed Tran across the left side of his face and tore open a side of his cheek, giving him an eternal scar and remembrance of Umeha’s “betrayal”. But he still was able to beat them eagerly. He hadn’t seen what had happened, but Kyosuke had suddenly become extremely powerful along with Umeha, whom had an “angelic” aura about her. The fight continued, but quickly ended as Tran was laid to rest one more time due to a hymn that was uttered to him. 'Invasion of Kirigakure' This was the last time Tran's body would be used, permanently. Formerly a psychotic half-Oni that held untold rage against the Angel and Avatar, he was now a silent killer. His throat was torn out, replaced with the necklace that he used to wear. He defended Noai from the One of Snow Retsu Kazahana for a short time until he faced Umeha once more. However, hearing the soft hymn again, he forced his mouth to soundlessly word out three words: "Sake and rice." This was a code-phrase that Umeha had formed years before in the event that Tran's body would be used for evil, and a forbidden scroll that was used to seal away demonic souls. Though instead of a painful fade, he was able to return to his pure body, embracing his former wife again and seeing his daughter before he placed a kiss on Umeha's forehead. Their love was over. But, his soul would not pass into the Great Beyond. Instead, he would reside in Kyosuke's body until the man's own death. 'The Final Battle' Tran appeared one last time to Kyosuke and Umeha when the couple died, appearing in the clothing that would become his cloak for later use. He gravely informed them that they had to move and pass on, for the sake of their loved ones, "no matter how hard it would be". After he was able to convince them, he told them of the curse, and how he would not be allowed to pass on, for the sake of his daughter. He would become an entity known as "The Envoy". Then, as things came full-circle, Umeha had shown that she had moved on, placing a kiss on Tran's forehead, just as he did before. When they passed into the gates, it marked the end of the trio's journey, and the true beginning of The Ones... Part III; The Envoy of Tsuno Because the dark spirit of Noai Uchiha latched onto his daughter, Tran was forced to follow and protect Saya further, even going so far as to show himself to her. Noai caused Saya to kill with urges far beyond Tran's own control, but he did his best to make her happy, though most of the time she listened to the "Dark One", opting to ignore Tran instead. Fifteen years go by, with Saya scarring her actual guardian Asibou Kaosu and escaping Utopia with her father and Noai. She become a mass murderer that goes by the name "Tsuno", and Tran fades into the back of her consciousness, only becoming known as the Envoy, and not Father. When she arrives in Konoha to kill her half-brother, Tran forces himself back into her view, desperately wanting her to stop the madness. However, it is mostly useless until she and Tetsumaru break into the Hokages' Burial Ground, wanting to find the places where their parents were buried. Before they managed to find them, however, the pair was attacked by the protector of the tombs: the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi. But with the help of now-grown Dairiku and Retsu, they found the coffins. A silver cover, where Tran's own corpse lay, decimated by age and rotten by time. In the next, a golden coffin was where Kyosuke's body was held. It was much better preserved than Tran's though it was because of the Avatar and Shaman chakra that resided in him. Finally, the glass case that held his wife. When Saya threw the cover off, hearing it shatter into a million tiny pieces, he was shocked to find that Umeha's body was still as perfectly preserved and beautiful as it was the day she died.